A field-enhanced semiconductor detector greatly improves performance of a detector such as energy resolution, peak-to-valley ratio and the like due to its uniform distribution of electric field. However, in practical applications, a high voltage of the field-enhanced electrode is directly connected to sides of the detector by usually using a direct soldering of a high-voltage line, an exposed high pressure will bring security risks, while the installation is not convenient and is not suitable for practical application. Since the high voltage source also carries noise, it increases noise of the detector and also generates a dark current between the field enhanced electrodes to affect the performance of the detector. At the same time, during a drift process of charges, the field enhanced electrode absorbs a part of signals so that a collection efficiency of anodes has been decreased.